Spytek
Spytek was the fourth recorded Emperor of the Galaxy (June 1998 - April 1999). He was a personal favorite of emperor Suntzu on whose accession Spytek was appointed a high-ranking member of the Galactic Empire. Surviving records about Spytek, like many of the early emperors, are scarce. During his brief reign, Spytek struggled to maintain his position against numerous conspiracies to overthrow him. He was ultimately forced to abdicate on Year 0 Day 122 by a vocal cadre of Imperial officers led by Admiral Piett. Biography Rise to Power General Balseraph, the leader of the Imperial Army, accused Moff Vodo Bonias of forcing the current emperor, Suntzu, to instate policies that favored the Imperial Navy. Balseraph soon gained the support of former Emperor Drayson and created the Order of Darkness. This latter collective claimed that Suntzu was a puppet of Vodo Bonias. As these beliefs gained prevalence, Suntzu was viewed as weak by his subjects and forced to abdicate. There is some disagreement about which individual then became Emperor. The current Imperial History records Vodo Bonias as preceding Suntzu; however, the Annals of the Emperors and the Imperial Core War Library record Vodo as succeeding him. As such, the question remains whether Vodo Bonias or Spytek were chosen as Suntzu's successor. Turbulent Reign In contrast to his favorable depiction in later rewritten Imperial history, Spytek was considered by his contemporary underlings to be the most incompetent emperor in the history of the Galactic Empire. Under his rule, Spytek permitted an atmosphere of intrigue and suspicion to be cultivated within the Empire. Soon, mutiny after mutiny occurred, and Spytek was deemed to be an ineffectual leader. Many high-ranking officers defected to the Rebel Alliance. Several officers, such as Grand Admiral Hobbes, became highly influential in the rapid growth of the tight-knit Alliance. Spytek's "policy of rapprochement" was particularly unpopular among high-ranking Imperial officers and was harshly criticized by Grand Admiral Gorn Veynom.Holocron Article: Gorn Veynom In his defense, Spytek later claimed that, during his one month of leadership, he refused to allow the Empire to become "top heavy" and refused to promote personnel who were unqualified for higher positions.Sim News - Interviews - Spytek (Archived) Downfall Angry over the weakness and mistakes of Emperor Spytek, Admiral Piett urged officers in the Imperial Navy to overthrow him. Their revolt was successful. When Spytek stepped down as Emperor, a host of would-be successors appeared such as Gorn Veynom, Piett, and Trey Connel who was leader of the Imperial Army. As it was feared that a prolonged civil war would harm the Empire, Grand Admiral Piett decided to use his superior military strength to end the civil war before it began. After Spytek abdicated on Year 0 Day 122 and Piett ascended the Imperial throne, Spytek departed the Galactic Empire and joined Black Sun to serve as the personal adviser to Princess Gabriella Storm. Resignation Speech This speech was broadcast through the Empire on Year 0 Day 122 upon resignation of Emperor Spytek: ~Your holovid lights up and the Emperor's personal insignia lights up. The screens fades to show the Emperor sitting at his desk, all certificates of every rank he's held on the back wall. He is in full dress uniform, the newly designed Emperor's insignia shining brightly on his chest. He looks at the screen...but something does not seem right.~ "Members of the high command, sector commanders, soldiers, friends, and citizens. It is with great regret and sadness that I address you today. The powers that be in this galaxy, powers stronger and more powerful than even myself, have requested that I resign as your emperor. I am proud to have built this Empire from scraps into a paragon of unparalleled strength, justice, rule, and order. I had order and discipline unmatched in any other government. Apparently, there is no reason for the rebels to fight us, but who is to say that my word alone to recklessly open fire upon innocent rebel ships wouldn't have sparked the war this was supposed to be? At any rate, I must tell you that it has also been suggested that Veynom take command of the Empire. I will not argue. Thank you all very much, and good luck. I cannot stay in this Empire any longer." ~Emperor Spytek stands at his desk, removes his insignia from his chest, and places it on his desk. He turns to look back at his awards from emperors Drayson, Suntzu, and Vodo. He looks at your screen, nods appreciatively, and walks away. Before your screen goes black, the former Emperor walks to his desk, picks up his insignia, looks at it, and puts it in his pocket. He turns and walks away as your screen goes black. Emperor Spytek's personal logo is quickly replaced by a generic Imperial symbol.~ Aftermath Eventually both Veynom and Connel accepted Piett as Emperor. Connel retained his position as Army CO, while Veynom succeeded Piett as supreme commander of the Imperial Navy. For a year the Empire flourished under the reign of Emperor Piett. The Imperial Navy under Grand Admiral Veynom rose in strength and became an efficient weapon in the service of the Emperor. Immediately following his abdication, Spytek was regarded as the most incompetent of the early emperors. His infamy was possibly exaggerated by Emperor Piett and his supporters. In later years, Imperial historians under Emperor Vodo would depict Spytek in a more favorable light. See also * Emperors of the Galaxy * Galactic Empire * Timeline References Category:Individuals Category:Human Category:Galactic Empire Category:Emperors